Betrayed
I named this story to the second book of the House of Night. Have you ever felt betrayed? Betrayed by your most trusted friend and by the whole world? As if the whole turns their back on you. Everyonce in a while in our life we are betrayed. We cannot avoide that as we are not perfect creatures. Some people talks behind our backs and sometimes we do it too. Let's all face the fact We all have been betrayed. Some of us have been betrayed more than our hearts can handle. Sometimes it's just too much to handle. Some hearts have been broken more than normal that they can't even move on.But what hurts the most is being betrayed by the person you love. Chapter 1 Miyako was alone again.Everyone living on Earth have betrayed her. You might be asking how can that happen? Miyako was once the princess of Europe. She made a mistake of revealing she was just an impostor. She was asked to replace the dead princess Erika. Miyako became the ultimate puppet. Everyone asked for her death. Everyone on Earth voted for her death. Everyone betrayed her including her parents. She was all alone. Miyako was inside a dark room. She manage to escape her cell and wasn't dead until now.Miyako alone in the dark barely living. Her blood was pouring all over the floor. "It's over now. " Miyako thought. Just then, Miyako saw a light. She thought it was heaven but boy was she wrong.It was an entrance. The entrance to another universe. A universe where she will be treated as a witch, as an outcast. "Hikari" Miyako's last words before she disappear from the face of the earth. One boy heard her. Takeru, Hikari's lover. The boy saw Miyako before she disappear. Desperate, Takeru followed her to the world of the unknown. Hikari . That was all Takeru and Miyako was thinking as they disappear. She was everything that was important to both of them.The only problem was they both think she's dead, xxxxxxx The Land of Pangesilae was a peaceful place until two humans drop from the sky. The King was alarm. He called the guards and asked for their arrest at once but first of he asked the babaylans to heal Miyako first. The king want to talk to her first before her death. Chapter 2 Takeru's POV Hikari. I miss you. If this is the way to the heaven I'll follow you. I love you and I will always will.I remember her eyes. Her red eyes full of sorrow as she disappears. Her hair as red as blood. I love her. I want her to come back. I want to believe she's not dead. I want to believe what I heard earlier. I want to believe she's still alive. "Hikari. Where are you? I love you so much." I tried to repeat what I said but then I realize I lost my voice. Then suddenly it was pitch black. I can't believe it! I can't see! . For a few minutes later,I suddenly regain my sight, I can see multipe colors like a rainbow then I hear myself Screaming. Screaming Hikari's name. After what seems like an hour the colors faded and I can see the sky then I was falling at a very fast speed. Right beside me was a red haired girl. "Hikari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was there, falling right beside me, She was wearing a once beautiful dress but now all torn. Her beautiful red hair was covering her eyes, but I know that she was sleeping. She probably has no idea that she was falling. I flew towards her and embraced her in a protective manner so that it would be me who will die not her. "I love you Hikari. I don't care if I died as ong as you're safe" I kissed Hikari and prepared for my death Chapter 3 Miyako's POV I dreamt about Hikari that night. She was wearing her favorite blue dress. We were in a ball. In the center of the room was a cake. Inscribe with the words: "Happy Birthday Future Queen of Pangesilao Hikari and Miyako Katsumi." Category:Karikamiya Category:Stories Category:Fantasy